


I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend (I Wanna Kiss Your Neck)

by wishfulwannabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fetus Narry, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Friends, There is a dance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Very fluffy, and it's super cute, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwannabe/pseuds/wishfulwannabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall shrugged and Harry could feel the burn from where Niall was still holding his wrist. "Not a big fan of Valentine's Day."</p><p>"Me neither," Harry added in, glancing at Niall's profile out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>"What's your horror story?" Niall joked and Harry knew not to be upset because Niall had no idea just how Harry came to despise this date.</p><p>OR Niall and Harry meet at a Valentine's Day dance and become best friends but along the way Harry falls in love with Niall and Niall falls in love to, just not with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend (I Wanna Kiss Your Neck)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheerstar051](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/gifts).



> This is my first fic exchange so I had a little trouble at first understanding how it all worked out but I did it (yay!) and I will most definitely be apart of the next one!  
> This fic is something I put together over the span of a month and I would add bits at a time so I hope it all makes sense (also I procrastinated very hard on this so it might not be as great as my other stuff I've put out I was just focused on posting it in time).  
> Based on this prompt: Niall and Liam have been dating for the past year, but Harry has been in love with Niall since they were in high school. Somehow Harry and Niall end up together of course. You're at free will and have fun with it!  
> I also loved the two other prompts that I got so I took the concept of the Valentine's Day dance from the one and the roomates and being jealous from the other.   
> I hope you guys enjoy this (especially the person who I am fulfilling their prompt) and have a great Valentine's Day whether you are spending it with the people you love or by yourself which technically is the people you love cause y'all should love yourselves cause y'all are beautiful. Personally, I will be spending mine at a Single Ladies Party which i have been attending for the past three years so if you have no one this Valentine's Day, don't worry, I do not either.  
> As always, I do not own any of the people portrayed in this fic. Please do not show anyone who is mentioned in this my writing cause that's embarrassing and not fun.  
> Love Always,  
> Emma xx

Niall and Harry met (formally) in the 9th grade at their Valentine's Day Dance. It was a cute thing the upperclassmen held for the lower-classmen as a kind of _hey welcome to our school we hope you have fun_ kind of thing, even though they have already been in high school for a whole semester, but really, who is counting?

Harry's mum had dressed him up all nice in a little red tie that contrasted against his crisp white dress shirt. Harry tried to argue with his mum that it was a _casual_ dance but she was having none of it.

And so there Harry was, standing in front of the doors that were propped open as to not lock out the entering students. After a small wave from his mum, a kiss on the cheek and a _now don't dance with to many girls_ yelled out the window, Harry stepped out of his car and in front of the awaiting doors.

Now, Harry wasn't the most popular fellow in his grade. Some of the kids found him a little strange because he always had his headphones popped in his ear and a new book laid out in front of him. He sometimes found girls staring at him, almost conflicted with whether they should like him because of his curly hair and dimpled smile, or if they should find him weird like the rest of the student population seemed to.

Either way, Harry wasn't going to let the fact that basically everyone who passed by him rolled their eyes or shook their heads, get in the way of him having some fun. On Valentine's Day.

Valentine's Day also has never been one of Harry's favourite holiday's. His dad walked out on his family one February 14th and never walked back in, so the holiday has been given a bad rep from Harry.

He vowed from that day on to never have a Valentine's Day like that one ever again, so this dance is one of the ways he is going to distract himself from what happened to him and his family years ago on this very day.

Harry entered the crowded gymnasium where the dance was being held to see pink and red and white everywhere. There were hearts strung from the ceiling and baby cupid's scattered about on the walls. It was like someone threw up love all over the walls. And Harry loved it.

The music was loud and vibrating against every corner in the usually large room that seemed to shrink in size once a large amount of people were shoved into it. Harry was already bobbing his head along to the beat of a song he had heard a few times off of his car's radio.

Girls were scattered around the room in short dresses that left nothing to the imagine. Boys had their ties loosened around their necks already, foreheads sweaty from the heat of the room and the strenuous dancing that had ensued.

Harry spotted a food and drinks table with a few teachers standing against the wall behind it, watching for any student's who may attempt to _spruce up_ the punch bowl.

He decided the table would probably be his hang out spot for the night, seeing as it had a good view of the entire room. Harry wasn't a very social person, but he loved people watching. If he didn't get the opportunity to dance with anyone, he would be just as happy to watch his classmates mingle with each other.

Harry grabbed a plastic cup from one of the stacks and filled it with one of the few drinks placed on the table. He leaned his back against the table and started raking his eyes across the room, stopping on one person in particular. Niall Horan.

Now if Harry was considered the least popular kid in 9th grade, Niall Horan was considered the most. He was absolutely beautiful, with his bleached blonde hair that brought out the different shades of blues in his eyes. His laugh bounced off the walls and reached Harry's ears, an instant smile appearing on his face just from hearing the sound. Harry loved people watching, but what he loved even more was Niall Horan watching.

The two had never talked before, but Harry would be living under a rock if he didn't know exactly who Niall was. Star football player, who was begged by the school to study there and be on their varsity team, even though he was only in the 9th grade.

Sadly enough for Harry, Niall had no idea who he was. Or at least that's what he thought.

"Hi there," A smooth voice spoke from in front of him and Harry looked up to see electric blue eyes starring into his own. "You're looking a little lonely over here," The boy, _Niall_ , smiled at him and titled his head slightly.

"Uhm, I, uh, like to be lonely," Harry stuttered out and if you listened closely it could sound like a stutter. _Get it together, idiot_. "I mean-"

"It's okay, Harry. We all like to be alone sometimes. But," Niall paused, stepping forward and inch. "You don't look like you want to be alone."

Harry's hands were becoming clammy and his breath was getting caught in his throat. Partially because Niall was standing so close, the other because Niall actually knew his name. "Well, I don't really know many people here."

"You know me," Niall grinned and Harry was sure he wasn't breathing anymore.

"Yes, I guess I do," Harry got out under his breath.

Niall stared at Harry a little longer until his eyes lit up and he grabbed at Harry's wrist. "Do you wanna go for a walk? This dance is pretty boring anyways."

 _Yep, dead, for sure dead._ "Sure!" Harry cleared his throat from its nervous lilt. "I mean, yeah, my mom forced me to come anyways, so."

Niall laughed and pulled Harry out of the back gym doors, the cold immediately biting at his exposed skin. "Funny enough, so did mine."

"You, Mr. Popular, was forced by your mother to come to a social event," Harry asked in a disbelieving tone. "I would have thought this would be your holy grail of places to be tonight."

Niall shrugged and Harry could feel the burn from where Niall was still holding his wrist. "Not a big fan of Valentine's Day."

"Me neither," Harry added in, glancing at Niall's profile out of the corner of his eye.

"What's your horror story?" Niall joked and Harry knew not to be upset because Niall had no idea just how Harry came to despise this date.

"My, uh, my dad left us a couple years ago on this day," Harry muttered, not daring to look up and see the sympathy in Niall's eyes. He's had enough sympathy to last him a life time.

"If it helps, my parents got divorced February 15th six years ago," And that made Harry look up. "Guess we are in the same boat," Niall's face held a small smirk and Harry let out a laugh and the night just got a bit better. And Harry wouldn't admit it, but his life also got a lot better.

~

"Harry, if I would've known how messy you really could be I never would have agreed to living with you!" Niall yelled from where Harry estimated was the kitchen, just as he was getting out of the shower.

"I can't hear you, Niall, over your bottles of bleach still surrounding the bathroom counter!" Harry shouted back and he heard an exasperated huff, making him smile.

After becoming friends that Valentine's Day night, Harry and Niall had been attached at the hip for the past four years. They transferred from friends to best friends to Harry maybe falling in love with Niall. But he would never tell anyone that.

The two had decided from one night in the 10th grade that they would go to the same university together, and just that happened. They both applied and were accepted one night apart from the other. _It's cause my mailman is slower than yours_ Niall argued, but it didn't matter in the end because the two were living out their dreams together. Harry was going to study psychology and Niall was going to study music and all was good.

They both found out how much residence would cost to move into, and searched until they found a small apartment about 10 minutes from campus that they could share. It gave them a sense of independence that they could only wish for, and it wasn't as harsh on their wallets.

And somewhere along the way Harry fell in love with Niall. It was pretty hard not to seeing as Niall is about the most loveable person you could encounter. It was bound to happen like an object is bound to fall to the ground if you drop it and water is bound to flood the oceans like Niall flood Harry’s heart.

Their apartment became a sanctuary for the two boys ( _”we’re men now, Harry”_ ) where it was just Niall and Harry and Harry and Niall. So when Niall all of a sudden started bringing a boy home it concerned Harry.

He was beautiful and broad and manly with his scruffy beard and kind brown eyes. The first time he met Harry he enveloped him in quite a lovely hug that spelled of the sweetest spices. He was polite and smiled _all of the time_. Harry should like him, a lot, and he would. If it wasn’t for the fact that when he entered into the apartment one night, _his apartment_ , mind you, Liam had Niall spread out underneath him with their tongues lapping into each other’s mouths.

The moment he saw it his heart took and elevator straight down to the soles of his worn out boots. It felt like a tidal wave was crushing him into tiny grains of sand or that he jumped off the Eiffel tower or the one time he landed on his back because no one ever told him that uncoordinated people shouldn’t try to do a handstand.

He dropped the grocery bags on the ground, wincing because his bananas are probably bruised now but hell his heart is probably bruised now.

Liam looked up from where he was laid on the couch and blushed immensely. “Oh, hi Harry.”

”Liam.” Harry seethed, glaring at the boy who was laying on _his_ couch in _his_ apartment on top of _his_ boy. Well, maybe not _his_ boy, but he really should be.

Niall craned his neck around to reach Harry’s eyes and Harry really wanted to cry right now, he did, but he just couldn’t. Not with the way Niall was looking at him with this spark in his eyes Harry hadn’t seen since he made out with Kelsey Pop after prom. But that actually made Harry want to cry even more because why couldn’t he create that spark in Niall’s eyes.

”Hi, Harry,” Niall spoke in a high pitched voice, clearing his throat before he could continue. “I thought you were going out?”

”I did,” Harry answered, gesturing to the groceries splayed around his feet. “Grocery shopping doesn’t take very long, Niall.”

”I didn’t know you were just grocery shopping,” Niall retorted and the air was filled with this awkward tension and Harry had to escape before he had a panic attack.

”Well, my bananas are bruised now so you can go back to swapping spit with Liam,” And Harry was out the door as soon as the boy’s name, who still on top of Niall, slipped out of his mouth in a spit.

~

They danced around each other for a week after _the incident_ and yes Harry decided to call it _the incident_ now because that’s exactly what it was. And Harry wishes that him and Niall literally danced around each other but they would have to interact to do something like that.

"Harry, we have to talk about this sooner or later," Niall demanded whilst blocking Harry's entrance into their flat.

Harry sighed and looked Niall up and down before pushing him out of the way and hanging his coat up in the closet.

"Harry," Niall shouted, grabbing Harry's attention. "Please, I don't know what I did. I thought you liked Liam?"

"Then why have we been tip-toeing around each other for the past week!" Niall exclaimed and wow Harry didn't know Niall was that mad about the whole situation.

"I was," Harry picked out his words carefully. "Shocked, to say the least. I think I deserve to be when I walk into me and my best friends flat to see him making out with a guy when he has shown no interest in one before."

"It was new," Niall let out under his breath. "I had been feeling weird about, well, boys for a while. I thought maybe it was just one but then I met Liam and knew it wasn't circumstantial."

Harry couldn't get out of his head that there has been more than Liam. And Niall never told him.

"You do remember that I am gay, right," Harry snapped at Niall, his jealousy overwhelming his better judgement at the moment. "Why wouldn't you just tell me before, you knew that I above anyone else would understand!"

"It was complicated, okay Harry!" Niall yelled and Harry was sure his own face was beyond red. "You wouldn't have got it!"

"Bullshit, Niall," Harry growled and he was scaring himself now. "I have known you for over four years now, I know you better than the back of my hand. Bullshit I wouldn't understand. I have loved you longer than you could ever know, of course I understand you!" Harry gasped and clamped his hands over his mouth. Niall's eyes grew to the size of two beautiful pools filled with the clearest water and Harry needs to stop thinking like that because that's what got him to the position he is right now.

"Harry," Niall said cautiously.

"Forget it Niall," Harry moved towards the door to get his coat and he realized he didn't even have enough time to take his shoes off before he was running away from Niall. Again.

"Harry just listen-"

"No Niall," Harry snapped with his body half way out the door already. "I've had enough listening. I'm going to stay with Zayn for a while," And he was gone, like a draft of wind and it was like he had never been there in the first place with only his possessions to prove his presence.

~

"Harry?" Zayn questioned as he spotted the curly haired lad standing on his door step.

Harry sniffled and wiped under his eyes for what he thought was the millionth time. "Could I stay here for a bit?"

"Yeah of course come in," Zayn stepped to the side and let Harry in from the bitter cold that came with the month of February. Once Harry was settled in the house Zayn gave him a once over before questioning "what happened, Haz?"

"Me and Niall had a fight," Harry sniffled again with a neutral expression on his face, staring at the ground beneath him. "I told him I loved him, Zayn," And then he broke.

"Oh, Haz," Zayn cuddled Harry into his chest, soothing down his hair where it was sticking up in tufts from when he pulled his hat from his head.

"He just stood there and looked at me," Harry wailed into Zayn's shirt. "Like I hadn't just spilled out everything I have ever thought of him, everything I have ever felt for him."

Zayn hushed the younger but much taller man and maneuvered him around the house so he could cuddle him on the couch. _What a fucking train reck_ Zayn thought while still coming his fingers through Harry's hair. _These two will be the death of each other._

~

It was Valentine's Day, exactly 10 days from Harry and Niall's fight. And Harry still felt like utter shit.

He has to admit he probably wouldn't have survived 10 days if Zayn wasn't there forcing food into his mouth and tea into his belly. But no matter Harry felt like shit.

Also, it didn't help that this was his and Niall's anniversary of becoming friends when they met those few years ago after realizing how shitty Valentine's Day was for the both of them.

Zayn was going out with Perrie tonight and had already left the house, leaving Harry with a box of chocolates, disgusting rom-coms and Zayn and Perrie's multitude of cats and dogs to cuddle with.

"Hatchi, you know this doesn't actually happen in real life," Harry nodded towards the tv where a man and a woman were now kissing frantically after proclaiming their love for each other. Harry was stroking the dogs soft fur when the door bell rang.

He furrowed his eyebrows and wondered who could be at Zayn and Perrie's door this late on Valentine's Day. Nonetheless he got up and strode towards the front door.

Who stood behind it was what shocked Harry the most.

"Niall?"

"He said it was just sex," Niall wailed, reminding Harry of himself just 10 days ago in this very same situation. Well maybe not the whole _it was just sex_ thing and wait, what?

"Wait, what?" Harry barely stuttered out before Niall was lunging into his arms and jostling the two into the house, closing the door behind them.

"Liam," And when Niall said those four letters Harry's blood immediately started to boil. "I thought it was a relationship I thought he really liked me. I told him he was my Valentine after we, _ya know_ and he pushed me off of him. Was _reminding me_ that what we were doing was _just sex_. How could I be such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Niall," Harry whispered while raking his fingers through the blonde hair shoved in his face. "Liam's the idiot."

Niall scoffed. "You could say that again."

"Here, let's have a cuddle and watch stupid rom-coms together," Harry softly stated and guided the two boys to the couch Harry sat on mere minutes ago. "It isn't a classic Niall/Harry Valentine's Day without it."

Niall let out a small laugh and Harry thought anything was better than the wailing Niall who showed up at his (Zayn's) door step.

"You know Harry," Niall started after the boys had made themselves comfortable on the couch. "I never did tell you who that one boy was who made me question my sexuality." And wow okay that caught Harry's attention.

"Oh yeah," Harry mumbled and he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know because he would just get jealous because it sure as hell wouldn't be him-

"It was you," _What the fuck._ "It still is you."

Harry chocked on his own tongue and he couldn't really say anything after that.

"I think I just used Liam as a cover up because I was scared as hell that I was in love with my best friends because that was really fucking weird for me. I had never been interested in boys before so to have these _thoughts_ about you, gosh it scared me, Haz."

"What _thoughts_?" Harry asked slyly, making Niall turn from where he was leaning against Harry's chest.

"Well," Niall smirked and turned to straddle Harry's thighs completely. "I guess I could show you."

And _fuck yeah_ Harry wants to see those thoughts. Wants them to come to life right in front of his eyes. And maybe now, Valentine's Day could have a whole new reputation for both Harry and Niall.


End file.
